1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to an input device for a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a mobile terminal is a portable device that enables a user to wirelessly communicate with another party. Such a mobile terminal may be categorized, according to its external shape, as a bar-type terminal, a flip-type terminal, or a folder-type terminal, and according to the manner in which the mobile terminal opens/closes, as a rotary-type or a slide-type terminal.
Wireless communication services include transferring of voice communication and text messages and are expanding to also include multimedia services, such as transferring of images and moving pictures. Also, an additional unit such as a camera lens has gradually become an essential component of a mobile terminal. Such a mobile terminal is provided with function/data-input keys for accessing various menus, functions, etc. Also, in order to provide convenience to a user of a terminal, exposed function keys are often provided. However, when function keys of a general keypad type are exposed, they may protrude from the exterior of the terminal, thereby degrading the terminal's design. Recently, function keys have been provided in a terminal in the form of a touch keypad so as to prevent the keys from protruding from the exterior of the terminal. When a user touches the exterior of the terminal, function keys of a touch keypad type sense it and activate internal functions of the terminal. By using a touch keypad, it may be possible for the exterior of a terminal to be desirably designed and for a user to easily operate the terminal.
A touch keypad may include a sensor provided within a terminal. When a certain portion of a terminal case is touched, the touch keypad senses it and generates a corresponding signal. The sensor may be provided in a printed circuit board (PCB) and may be disposed far from the terminal case. Therefore, the sensor's ability to sense a touch of a user on the terminal case may be limited.
In order to solve the problem, a sensor attached to a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB), instead of a general PCB, may be disposed on an inner surface of the terminal case, and welded thereto by heat treatment. The sensor senses a key-operation of a user through the FPCB. However, the manufacturing process may be complicated and the cost may be increased due to an attachment process of an FPCB.